


Through thick and thin

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - No Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Chatting & Messaging, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Late at Night, Modeling, Normal Life, Photographs, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Celesgiri series wherein love, angst and fluff will reign within its indefinite chapters, of indeterminate length, and its many different alternate universes.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Kudos: 34





	1. We keep this love in a photograph.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Considering the fact that I’ve never posed for anyone before,” she paused briefly and bit her lower lip for a split second, “why did you want me, of all people, to be your model?”

Truth be told, the photographer was in complete awe by how the yellow décor of the room contrasted so naturally and beautifully with her model’s lavender hair and lilac eyes… By how Kirigiri’s stoic features, which radiated professionalism and inimitable beauty, matched so well with the background’s gentle warmth.

“Tae.” The improvised model muttered softly, the corners of her lips curling upwards as she eyed the photographer affectionately. “Considering the fact that I’ve never posed for anyone before,” she paused briefly and bit her lower lip for a split second, “why did you want me, of all people, to be your model?”

“You may lack experience, dear,” Taeko commented with a teasing smirk plastered on her face, “yet you’re a natural at this.”

Upon hearing her girlfriend’s compliment, Kyouko blushed ever so slightly as her small smile grew wider and brighter, thing that the photographer made sure to immortalize in a photo.

“Gorgeous.” Taeko whispered to herself, though the flustered model managed to hear it—which only made her redden even further—, as she took a good look at that last photo with a lovestruck expression. 

Before Kyouko could say anything, Taeko looked up, her raspberry red eyes, wherein great affection and fondness dwelt, meeting the purplette’s lilac ones. “And… Because you’re my muse, Kirigiri Kyouko.”


	2. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirigiri wasn’t entirely sure of what to reply. They supposedly were taking things slowly, trying not to overstep the other’s many boundaries, but that Celestia had asked her such a straightforward question… Kyouko didn’t quite know what to message back.

“I have been pondering something as of late, and I was wondering whether you could lend me a hand… Am I in your future, or is this relationship of ours something temporary?”

Read Celestia Ludenberg’s message, sent at an ungodly hour of the night. Judging by the pristine grammar and vocabulary, Celestia wasn’t under the effects of any substance or chemical by the time she wrote the message, thing that reassured Kyouko immensely.

However, Kirigiri wasn’t entirely sure of what to reply. They  _ supposedly _ were taking things slowly, trying not to overstep the other’s  many boundaries, but that Celestia had asked her such a straightforward question… Kyouko didn’t quite know what to message back.

_ “There’s no point in trying to hide the truth.”  _ Kirigiri thought to herself, phone in hand and violet eyes fixed on the text that had her fidgety.  _ “Is this how Celes feels while gambling? As if her heart was at stake?”  _

Kyouko closed her eyes momentarily, inhaled deeply and then sighed. Once she had gathered the courage to write her response, she opened her eyes and started typing as quickly as possible despite her shaky hands.

“You are my future.” 


End file.
